A Matter of Hours
by IdrewAcow
Summary: Eight people at a party. Some know each other already, others don't. A somewhat experimental text. Includes LilyxGumi, KaiMei and negitoro.


**I'm back with a oneshot, expertly beta-read by Kokodoru!**

 **First, I'd like to thank Shinobukun for inspiring this! It was during a conversation with them that I realized that I'd never written using the omniscient third person point of view, so this one's for you!**

 **Second, this oneshot is my first work in a very, very long time that is totally unplanned, which means I wrote the first sentence, then simply went from there until I reached something that looked like an end.**

 **So, this is a little different from what I usually write. I'm not sure I'll use this point of view again in my writing. Despite that, if you have any constructive criticism in any way, shape or form, just review!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm surrounded by cute people."

That was the only clear thought that could pierce the haze of Luka's mind. She was sitting at the end of the table, slumped forward slightly, resting on her elbows, cradling a can of cheap, strong apple cider. She was sitting a little bit on her own, there at the end of the table, with only a window showing nothing but the blackness of the night at her back and a bright lamp hanging over her head, dangling over the middle of the table. The rest of the table was empty, and everybody else in the household was engaged in some conversation or activity with somebody else. Despite that, Luka did not feel lonely.

It was a side effect of the slight buzz, that delicious sweet state of mind which found her always somewhat happy and always on the verge of telling a secret. Another thing responsible was the wonderful company that she had. Well, she only really knew one person there, but that person was so wonderful, all those close to her had to be at least half as good. This automatically made them wonderful, so wonderful in fact, that even though they were occupied with something else, she knew that she was not forgotten, and knew they would, sooner or later, return.

The first was already on her way: Lily, the host of the party, the birthday girl, and decidedly the drunkest one there. She kept bracing herself on the furniture as if she were in a crowded bus weaving through traffic, but despite the clumsy walk and the occasional bump, she was grinning from ear to ear. The party was a tremendous success, everyone was having a good time, and even though Lily had planned it to be that way, she was still immensely proud of herself. Still, she always made the effort to make sure every single one of her guests was having fun, which was what led her to join Luka at the table.

Gumi, Lily's previous conversation partner watched her walk away, a silly grin on her lips. She was in the kitchen, and while she was supposed to be opening another six-pack of cider, as any gracious co-host would do when glasses were getting empty, she wanted to take a few seconds to stare at her girlfriend as she drunkenly sauntered away. They had only been dating for three months but she had been smitten for years. For seemingly eons, she had gladly listened to Lily's stories of her other partners, while the blonde was desperately trying to help her in return. Just three months prior, Gumi had decided that enough was enough and had asked her freshly-single friend out, and was met with a glowing 'yes'.

This change in relationship was a surprise to everyone at the party, Miku in particular, who was also in the kitchen, pouring herself another glass of vodka, something much stronger than that flimsy cider. She was surprised, yes, because just a couple of years before, while they were all still in high school, Gumi had asked her out. Ever since it had been a little awkward with her classmate, but the short-haired girl had been gracious about the rejection, surely because even back then, Lily was the one who she truly wanted. This was all clear to Miku right at that moment as she took another sip, staring at Gumi who was staring at Lily. And judging by the way the couple was behaving, all hugs and pet names and kisses on the cheeks, they were absolutely delirious with affection. The tealette took another sip, trying to drown just that twinge of envy, and eventually made her way to the living room where her best friend was.

Rin was busy fighting with Kaito about some dice-form of poker, debating whether two pairs was worth more than three of a kind. The blonde really was the reason why Miku was invited at all: the tealette hardly knew the birthday girl, but since Rin was not only Lily's cousin but a close friend, it was only natural for the twin to bring her best friend along for the ride. At that moment, though, the tealette was the last thing on Rin's mind: she had bet way too much money and she was regretting it.

Kaito, though, was having a whale of a time. The healthy combination of luck with dice, being near drunk and having a beloved girlfriend curled up in his lap make him feel like he was in heaven on earth. He wasn't a difficult person to please; he just needed a good mood, the person he loves most in the word and a bit of a buzz to be totally set for a month. Even explaining the probabilities of dice throws to Rin, who clearly was set on proving him wrong and not at all on listening to a word he was saying, couldn't spoil his mood. When he felt the familiar hum of her insulin pump, he nudged her.

She woke up with a slight start. Unlike everyone else there, she was sober but downright exhausted. She had been through a week of sports camp up til that very morning, and even though she had slept on just about every leg of her journey to the party, bus, train, car and then train again, Lily was too dear to her to miss out on this. This party was something special indeed, the first of its kind for her, really. Lily had invited all kinds of people she didn't even know Lily knew. The blonde had said that she wanted 'the best people she knew' to be there that weekend, and apparently, she's part of that group. Then there's Kaito, the only mutual friend of theirs. Meiko didn't know why Rin was invited, or who Miku was exactly, or where Luka even came from, but she wasn't going to complain. Despite the loud music and yelling, it all melted together into background noise and practically sang her to sleep. The nudge and her pump broke the spell, though, and against her every wish, she mumbled that she needed to eat something, and stood to get some crackers she had spied earlier, on the counter.

Len had stolen those mere minutes prior, though, to have something to munch on while he sat in the hall. Unlike his sister, he was terribly unused to busy events, and the small living room and tiny kitchen with the huge dining table plus the six other people already there was simply too much. He needed the quiet, away from the pop-rock, away from the yelling, away from the harsh light. His feet rested on the stairs, two steps down, the party roaring on somewhere behind him, and he stared into the dark of the basement, hoping to make his mind just as dark, just as empty, just as quiet.

Meiko eventually found him there, after a brief quest for the crackers. She plopped down next to him wordlessly. She knew types like him, she knew not to ask too many questions or to put him on the spot. She simply sat there, as far from him as the width of the steps allowed, and asked if he could pass the plate. He did so, fidgeting slightly, already nervous, but she only ate, she asked nothing of him, and they both stared into the darkness, breathing together, slowly.

Kaito already missed her, his legs were feeling cold, but he knew she was either finding something to eat or maybe she was already upstairs, lying on one of the mattresses Lily had prepared for her six guests. If she needed him, she'll find him, and if he needed her, he'd find her. In the meantime, he had convinced Rin that he had, in fact, won, and was counting his bounty.

Miku stared in confusion, unfamiliar with the game. She had hoped to talk to her friend but the blonde was in too much of a foul mood to say anything. The tealette wondered who, exactly, she would have to ask if she wanted to know the rules of the game: would it be her trusted friend who was trying to trick her opponent, or the man she barely knew? Just as she was about to ask, laughter from the dining table, just right behind her, caught her attention.

Lily and Luka were sharing a laugh, a hearty and loud one at that, remembering some of their teachers in high school and the silly trouble they could sometimes get themselves in to. Lily then mentioned a name, and Luka couldn't help but interrupt her, hand on her shoulder, with the memory of yet another event. Miku couldn't help but listen, drawn in by the sight of two old friends having such a great time. She listened to how Lily could masterfully text with her eyes closed, and even sleep straight through class yet still be able to answer any question a particular teacher asked. There was even one time, a legendary event if the sparkle in their eyes said anything, that found the two friends chatting in class, making jokes and telling stories, until they were interrupted by the teacher. Luka was so engrossed in their conversation that she didn't even hear the question, but Lily had answered without skipping a heartbeat. Oh, the face of the teacher when she realized that yet again, she hadn't caught Lily slacking! The whole thing was nothing short of magical. Miku couldn't help but smile along, and when the conversation reached a quiet point, she asked where Luka was from.

The question wasn't entirely misplaced: she was the true outlier of the entire party, with no friend there except the host herself. The most everybody in the party knew about her was that she was Lily's best friend in high school, and her name. Add to that an accent as she spoke, and the question immediately had more value.

It was at that moment that Gumi had realized that they were fresh out of cold drinks. She whistled to Lily and gestured to the basement, and the blonde stood to help her, just barely excusing herself before disappearing into the hall, leaving her friend alone with the friend of her cousin.

Luka's previous thought returned to her full force. "I'm surrounded by cute people." It was impossible to deny that everyone there had some attractive trait. The twins were quite literally cute, blonde people with round faces and bright eyes. Kaito and Meiko were more mature, and maybe alone, he would look a bit scary, and she would look sloppy, but together he became a gentle giant and her a graceful princess. Lily was a hard femme and Gumi a soft butch, as they liked to put it, and they were picture perfect examples. Aggressive rock with skirts and dresses on one side, short hair, makeup, bracelets, and necklaces on the other.

And then there's Miku. When they had first met earlier that afternoon, Luka hadn't thought all that much about her. Amazingly long hair, and what a color, but other than that she seemed kind of like an average person. But, back when she was staring into the room, staring at everybody, she couldn't help but notice her calm demeanor, her somewhat reserved attitude, and she couldn't help but like it. She liked those careful side-glances she threw around the room sometimes, the way she would pick up her glass with only three fingers at most, the way she obviously planned her next action. And, up close, she liked the way curiosity showed on her face.

Not a second after Lily had left, she answered the tealette's question. She told her what everybody already knew, about their time in high school, and she told her something new, that she had moved into the country quite young but could never completely kick the accent from her native language. In return, she asked about Miku, and the tealette was all too glad to reply.

On the couch, not far from the table, Rin and Kaito were playing another game. The blonde was hopelessly trying to win back what she had lost, but luck wasn't quite on her side. One step forward, two steps back, and she found her wallet emptier and emptier by the minute. When she had nothing left to bet was when she finally gave up, and she intercepted the booze convoy which was headed to the fridge, partly to find a drink that would numb the loss, partly to ask her cousin for some money so she could try, once again, to win everything back.

Lily laughed and shooed her away, teasing her for being irresponsible. When Gumi was asked the same question, she merely told her that actions had consequences and she had better learn that sooner or later. Rin left the couple only after taking a glass of that vodka, hoping to convince Kaito to lend her some money for another game.

Gumi rolled her eyes with a smile, unable to quite hate Rin's childish nature. Lily was laughing, too, and that could only make her happy. They announced to the room what was new in the fridge, and after handing out a can to Kaito when he asked, they turned towards each other and talked, quietly.

Kaito popped open his beer and gave Rin a little bit of her money back, simply to see how far the blonde would go in this game. She was an amusing one indeed, and maybe he would have an interesting story to tell to Meiko later when she comes back.

The brunette had heard Lily's announcement, but couldn't be bothered to stand. She turned slightly to Len and asked him if he wanted anything. He merely shook his head, and part of her was relieved. She knew that, if the will to drink had returned to him, as sleepy as she was, she would have been the one to go fetch it. Len was a bit tipsy, but it was only to dull the edge slightly. He didn't want to lose his reason. So, after a few seconds of silence, she asked him if he was alright. He hesitated, but ended up nodding. He said he would be alright. She agreed. Then she asked if he minded her being there. He shook his head. Then they say in silence. The party went on behind them, with its music and Rin's cheers.

For yes, Rin had started winning again, and Kaito was overjoyed for this would be a wonderful thing to tell Meiko. Reversal of fates always made the best stories, and the only thing that would make this better would be if he started winning again, better yet, if she started winning yet again after that.

Completely oblivious to everyone else, Miku and Luka continued their conversations. From school, they went to families, from siblings to pets, from animals to death, from death to dreams, from dreams to activities, from activities to relationships. "Do you have a boyfriend" was quickly answered by "No, I'm too gay for that," and the tealette could only burst out in laughter. "That makes four of us here," she ended up saying to answer Luka's perplexed and amused stare. "Oh. Nice."

Kaito was thinking the exact same thing: the tables had effectively turned again and he was making money faster and faster. Rin was once again shouting in a rage and was prepared to play for as long as it took to win it all back again.

Len wouldn't let her, though. He stood from his spot at the stairs, and after much hesitation, poked Meiko to wake her. She had slumbered off and woke with a slight gasp. He told her, quietly, that he was going to bed, and without a word, she nodded and decided to do the same.

She found Kaito just as he had started losing again. She kissed him on the cheek and said that she needed to get some sleep. It was almost three in the morning, after all, she had was already exhausted. With a smile, he said he was ready to go to bed, too, and promised Rin a rematch the next day.

The blonde wanted to rage at first, but understood that if Meiko was willing to finally go, even though she had braved the party for so long, it was only because Len had initiated the movement. The question of sleeping placement immediately came to mind. There were three places to sleep, upstairs, one was a cozy bed that was already reserved for Kaito and Meiko, since they were dating, and the two others were mattresses just wide enough for two sleeping bags. Knowing that Lily and Gumi would retire downstairs to the host's room, since it was her place, after all, that meant that Rin would be forced to share with either Miku, Luka, or Len.

She wouldn't mind sharing with her brother or her best friend: she'd known them all her life. But she knew her brother wouldn't get a wink of sleep if she left him with anyone besides herself. So, instead of protesting, instead of saying it was only three in the morning, she conceded, hoping to secure a mattress to share with her brother.

Kaito let the twins and his girlfriend go upstairs so that he could tell their host that they were retiring for the night. He found her wrapped in Gumi's arms, totally enraptured by whatever was being whispered in her ear. He politely averted his eyes, cleared his throat, and said that four of them were done for the night. Lily giggled, then yawned, then agreed that it was getting a little late, and asked Gumi how she felt. The short-haired woman nodded, absentmindedly saying that they more sleep they got, the more they could party the next day.

So it was decided. Kaito went upstairs, Gumi went downstairs, and Lily broke the news to the duo chatting at the table. They seemed a bit surprised at first, then were almost shocked to find out that they had been chatting for almost two hours. Luka was, in fact, almost entirely sober by that point, with Miku was close behind.

They agreed that it was time to get some sleep, and laughed at how long their conversation was. When they got upstairs, they found Meiko already changed and asleep, Kaito casually changing into his pajamas. Len was temporarily downstairs, in the bathroom, to change, while Rin was preparing their sleeping bags. Before they could even spot the only unoccupied mattress, the blonde asked Miku if she minded sharing with Luka. In truth, the tealette didn't mind in the slightest and said so with ease. Part of her was surprised that Rin even had to ask, but she was reminded that she had met the pinkette mere hours prior. So, she turned to the pinkette to see what she thought.

She didn't mind, either.

When Len returned, Miku followed suit. By the time she was back, Kaito was putting away the last of his things, the twins were tucked in, and Luka had changed while hidden in her sleeping bag. The moment Miku lied down, she cast one of her sideways glances in Luka's direction, who couldn't help but smirk. Somehow, they knew they would spend another hour, maybe two, whispering in the dark. Somehow, Len found himself at ease, even though he could hear so many others breathing around him. And Kaito realized that somehow, he had exactly as much money as he had before his very first game against Rin.


End file.
